


I Love You

by FeralCreed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with his permanent exile, Sherlock admits his feelings to John only to be recalled to England four minutes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Facebook by "Fandom's Are This Generations Salvation". This resulted. Facebook post: https://fbcdn-sphotos-a-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-frc3/t1/q71/s720x720/1609592_736285273079120_1915099196_n.jpg)

“Well, I guess this is the end. Of the cases. The drama. Of everything. Isn't it.” John looked down at the runway instead of looking at Sherlock.

 

“There actually is one thing that I have to say,” Sherlock admitted. “Sherlock is a girl's name.”

 

John laughed despite himself. “Sherlock, we're not naming our daughter after you.”

 

“Yes, well, thought I'd give it a try.” _I wanted_ someone _to be named Sherlock Watson. Even if it wasn't me._ “Never mind then.”

 

“So, you're going? Forever?” John asked.

 

“Forever is such a final word, John. Yes, maybe. But you never know.” Sherlock studied John's face. Partner in crime solving. Partner in crime. Never anything else. “There is something else.”

 

“Yeah? What's that?”

 

The government aid was walking toward them. Both knew they only had a few minutes left. “I never told you this before, John,” Sherlock said.

 

“Yes...” John prompted when Sherlock didn't say anything else.

 

“I love you.” Sherlock smiled as tears blurred his eyes. “I guess you never expected that one, did you?”

 

“You... Jesus, Sherlock!”

 

“Yes, John, I know, just try to stay calm.” The aid was pulling Sherlock toward the plane. John started to follow but a pair of security men held him back.

 

“Sherlock!” John shouted.

 

“Goodbye, John,” Sherlock called over his shoulder. He was escorted onto the plane and sat down as the engines started. Four minutes later, barely on his way out of the country, the phone rang.

 

“It's your brother, sir,” the steward explained.

 

“It's only been four minutes,” Sherlock commented instead of saying hello.

 

“You're coming back, Sherlock,” Mycroft said. “Something's developed.”

 

The conversation ended quickly and Sherlock was left sitting by himself on a jet. Well, it would be nice to get back to England, even though he hadn't been gone long. Say hello to Mary, to John... John.  _John_ .

 

“So, uh, what the hell was that?” John asked as they walked away from the plane.

 

“Not saying a word,” Sherlock decided.

 

“Nope,” John agreed. "But still... What the hell  _was_ that?!"

 


End file.
